


Against the wall

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, not porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for leogryffin</p>
    </blockquote>





	Against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> for leogryffin

The stone was cold against Bill’s back as he kept to the shadows, slinking down the darkened hall, wand firmly in hand. Beside him, Snape did the same, their free hands entwined to guide and communicate as Bill watched ahead and Snape watched behind. Gentle squeezes conveyed _slow down, catch up, dinner tonight, yes._

This was the most dangerous time of any mission; the leaving before they could be discovered and everything could be blown to pieces. Quite literally this time, as they had planted a bomb beneath Voldemort’s throne.

It was going to be a happy new year, indeed.


End file.
